The outsider
by firefairydog94
Summary: Dean Thomas has a daughter. She doesn’t know anything about her real father until an acceptance letter from hogwarts comes in the mail one day. What will happen to when everything in her life starts to make sense? Rated M for possible later chapters.


**A/N: I wrote this story for my best friend Lila who is (no joke) in love with Dean Thomas. I don't really like the story, but she did. Soooo I'll put it up, and see what people say. (Don't just give me plain jackass reviews though.) I have this whole idea of where the story could go, but I'm not sure I'll even continue it. **

**What ever, ON WITH THE STORY!! :-)  
Oh, and I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORYLINE.  
P.S. my grammar/proof-reading skills aren't the best.  
**

* * *

"Mum!!!" hissed the girl standing by the front door. Her name was Lila. She was black –mixed as her mother always called it- , tall for her age, and extraordinary beautiful though she would never believe it for a second. It was around 8 o'clock, and as usual, she and her mother were left with no food as her alcoholic step-father was drinking himself silly at some local pub.

"What is it Lila; I have to get back to work" A pretty woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes walked out of the kitchen. "If your father knew you have been slacking off the past few days-"

"He's not my father!" She spat. Anger filling her dark brown eyes. Never had she thought of that Dudly Dursley man as her father. She looked nothing like him, or any of his fat snot nose children. Every day she resented her mother for ever marrying such a worthless piece of crap. Or at least what she considered to be worthless piece of crap. In reality he was considered a very successful businessman that fit in perfectly with the rest of society. Still Lila hated him to the point of where she almost ran away from home once. The entire plan didn't go as well as she thought it would though.

"He's as good as!" her mother replied. Her facial expression changed when she saw the letter in Lila's hands. "What is that!?"

"I-I don't know, it's addressed to Ms. L. Thomas" She looked up. "Who's that?"

"No one, give me the letter" Lila's mother quickly snatched the letter out of her hands. "Go upstairs, now! Oh and don't say a word about this to anyone" she sighed "Especially you father-"

"He's not my-"

"GO!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lila sat quietly in the dark of her room. If you could call the big closet she slept in a 'room'. _Why did mum act so secretive? Why did that letter have the wrong name on it, but correct address? Why was it delivered on a Sunday? Why am I still sleeping in a closet? Why does my life suck so much? Who is my real father? _Questioned zoomed through Lila's head. Finally she couldn't take it any longer. Making sure she was quiet and unseen, she snuck into her parent's bedroom. No one was in sight thankfully. _Where is that blasted letter??!! _

"Here it is!" Lila cried to no one in particular. She pulled the letter out of the night stand and opened it carefully.

"Hogwarts?" she -again- muttered to no on in particular. Sitting down on the king sized bed in the center of the room, she read……………

_Dear Ms. L. Thomas, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed, a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await you owl no later then July 31. _

"Lila!"

"Mum!?" Lila looked up quickly trying to hide the letter behind her back. It didn't work so well. "I ummm…." She stood up.

"Sit down" Her mother commanded. Lila did as she was told. "Its time we talk"

"About what??....." Lila looked doubtful. She knew every time her and her mother tried to have a decent conversation the topic would always change if it got anywhere near her father.

"Do you even know your real last name?" Sadness was obviously present in the hazel eyes looking down at Lila.

"Dursley? Yea unfortunately mum I do. You have no idea how that name has come to haunt me, I mean the kids at school think it sooo-" Lila was cut off.

"I mean you real last name, before it was changed" Her head hung low. Telling anyone this, especially her own daughter, was going to be hard.

"I always figured it was just your madden name, Ritowskey. No offence, but sadly I think that name is even worse then Dursley."

"I know" her mother cracked a smile, but it soon faded. "What do you know about your father?"

"Erm….ummm….well…..he's black……and he's ummmmmm…tall….and…I don't really know anything else…except I'm a drunken accident right?" Lila smiled remembering the term she had learned from a classmate the previous year.

"Not exactly" Her mother sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I was young, we were young, and oh I don't know! The point it we were married-"

"Wait, who!? What? I'm confused" Lila put her hand up to her head. "You and who were married…..??"

"Me, and your father were married!" Another small sigh came out of the brunettes lips.

"Ok I officially need an explanation! You lied to me!? I always thought my real dad was dead, or dead beat drunken arseho-"

"LILA!" Her mother warned. "Look, 14 years ago I was 18-"

"I can do math you know….Though I'm quite surprised considering the education I've gotton at the state school!" _Damn I can be a brat when I want to, can't I? Its her own darn fault. How could she have kept this from me for 11 years? _

"Fine, the point is 14 years ago I got married. His name was Dean Thomas" Looking down at her hands, her mother continued. "He was, well, um, he was a wizard." The last word out of her mothers mouth was shaky, fearful almost.

"Mum. Really. Isn't it a little early for April fools days?" Lila's face had a huge smile on it. "I'll have to tell Rebecca about this. She'll get a real kick out of it!"

"Lila, I would never joke about this. You know that. I'm not 100 percent sure positive how this whole wizarding thing works, but let me tell you there is one thing I'm sure of. Your going to that school."

* * *

**Just to let you know Lila is the same age as Hugo and Lilly. (In case that makes any difference at all)  
This concept is a little hard for me to wrap my head around too. lol **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
